Skazani na spierdolenie
by PaleClouds
Summary: AU, School-life, OC, Ultimate Mary Sue/ Tragikomedia w trzech aktach: Arya, przyjaciółka Erena jest nastoletnią nimfomanką, która próbuje jakoś ułożyć sobie życie wśród wielu przeciwności losu. Nieco wzruszająca, szokująca historia o hormonach, nastoletniej przyjaźni zbyt dorosłej, aby istniała naprawdę i dorastaniu. Tytuł trochę dla beki, ale zadziwiająco adekwatny. /Cover nie mój


**Od razu powiem, że to opowiadanie niezwyczajne, bardzo osobiste (choć ogólna postać Aryi nie została stworzona na moje podobieństwo) i napisane naprawdę z wielkim trudem i dbałością o szczegóły. W pierwszej części (z przewidzianych dwóch lub trzech) mamy niesamowite lanie wody, głównie przedstawianie bohaterów i wyjaśnienia, wspomnienia oraz elementy filozofii, ale zaręczam, że naprawdę warto przez to wszystko przebrnąć. Dla załamania ciągłości tekstu i nadania mu życia, swoistej melodii pełnej kontrastów, często ni z dupy ni z czego zmieniany jest tutaj czas, w którym snuta jest opowieść - raz jest przeszły, raz teraźniejszy i wiem, że to niepoprawne, ale błagam, nie zwracajcie na to zbytniej uwagi, gdyż błąd ten został popełniony celowo - opowiadanie jest nieregularne, przeskakuje z wspomnień wprost w środek akcji (która wlecze się niemiłosiernie, warto dodać), ale nie jest to rażące - rysuje nam tylko niestały, zmienny charakter głównej bohaterki, zagubionej w swoim życiu, w swoim ciele, w swoich pragnieniach. Naprawdę gorąco polecam to opowiadanie wszystkim, którzy lubią długie, obrazowe opisy, szczegóły i szczególiki oraz nadużywanie przysłówków i przymiotników. Nie wiem w sumie, czy was zachęciłam, czy obrzydziłam do tego tekstu, ale serdecznie zapraszam do czytania - i kurde, chyba warto c:**

**Kocham Was~ **

* * *

><p>Taniec jest jak muzyka płynąca w żyłach, przekazywana przez każdą komórkę nerwową, rozbrzmiewająca w umyśle i przechodząca przez ciało, jak gdyby nie było ono materialne. Od kiedy pamiętam, uwielbiałam tańczyć. Kiedy byłam mała, uczęszczałam na zajęcia dotyczące tego specyficznego rodzaju sztuki każdego dnia, to była jedyna rzecz, jaką chciałam robić wtedy i zawsze.<p>

Tak było, póki nie odkryłam swojej prawdziwej pasji.

Taniec egzotyczny jest jak seks. Płynne ruchy bioder, gorąco i drżenie ciała; strumienie potu spływające po skórze tuż po skończonym treningu. Jest też jak jeden z najlepszych narkotykowych hajów, kiedy wszystko wokół wiruje, kolory są ostre, lecz kształty rozmyte, a umysł nie przyjmuje do siebie żadnych racjonalnych bodźców. Wszystko jest muzyką, wszystko jest tańcem. Ja też nim jestem.

Muzyka dobiegająca z laptopa podłączonego do zestawu nagłaśniającego ucichła, uświadamiając mi, że mój dzisiejszy trening się skończył. Cóż, nie do końca był to trening, gdyż nie miałam partnera, tańczyłam sama w pustej sali baletowej mojej szkoły. Robiłam to dla przyjemności i z potrzeby zachowania formy, nie brałam udziału w żadnych zawodach.

Spojrzałam w jedno z ogromnych luster pokrywających ściany i przyjrzałam się sobie badawczo. Cóż, zwyczajna ja, taka jak zawsze. Ciemnobrązowe włosy, sięgające nieco poniżej ramion, związane w kucyk, mały, prosty nos, lekko szpiczasty na końcu, wydatne usta. Lubiłam swoją twarz, naprawdę, ale nigdy po treningu. Byłam czerwona jak burak od podbródka po czoło, skóra lśniła od potu, a mokre kosmyki włosów wymykały się z kucyka. Wyglądałam żałośnie. Podkoszulek lepił się mi do pleców, ciężko oddychałam i było mi zwyczajnie gorąco.

Cóż, ale zawsze warto. Mimo, że odnalazłam wreszcie coś, co lubię robić bardziej, niż tańczyć, trenowałam trzy razy w tygodniu i wtedy dawałam z siebie wszystko. Czułam się wyczerpana, ale szczęśliwa, bo zajmowałam się czymś, co było mi znane od dziecka. Zajmowałam się czymś, co było częścią mnie.

Wzięłam szybki prysznic, wysuszyłam włosy i zamknęłam strój do ćwiczeń w szafce, po czym poczłapałam pod wejście do budynku sportowego, gdzie czekał na mnie mój przyjaciel.

Eren był, cóż, Erenem, moim najbliższym przyjacielem, nadpobudliwym siedemnastolatkiem i najlepszym koszykarzem, jakiego znałam. Był dość wysoki, miał wspaniałe, szerokie barki i muskularne łydki. Podobał się większości dziewcząt, jakie znałam, ze względu na jego zielone oczy, zawsze rozczochrane, ciemne włosy i ciepły uśmiech. Lubiłam go. Oczywiście, był głupkiem, jak każdy chłop, ale jemu można było to wybaczyć.

- Hej, Arya. - odezwał się, jak tylko mnie zobaczył, przytuliwszy mnie pospiesznie na powitanie. - Jak poszedł ci trening?

- Tak jak zawsze. - wzruszyłam ramionami. - A jak tobie?

- Nie było źle, ale Koniu ciągle mnie wkurwiał. - odparł Eren, poprawiając kołnierz swojej dżinsowej kurtki z naszywkami ulubionych zespołów.

- Koniu? - uniosłam brew.

- Francuz z klasy Armina. Kirschtein.

- Dalej nie wiem o kogo ci chodzi, ale okej. - ucięłam, a potem oboje się roześmialiśmy. Było przyjemne, czwartkowe popołudnie, drzewa na szkolnym dziedzińcu szumiały pod wpływem delikatnego wiatru. Spojrzałam w prawie bezchmurne niebo i uśmiechnęłam się. Poprawiłam torbę na ramieniu, a potem wraz z Erenem udaliśmy się do mnie.

Mieszkałam w trzypokojowym mieszkaniu niedaleko szkoły z moją ciotką, bo oboje rodziców wyjechało za granicę w tamtym roku. Nigdy nie miałam z nimi zbyt bliskiej więzi, dlatego nie obeszło mnie to. Miałam dwie starsze siostry, już dorosłe, oraz młodszego brata, który wyjechał z nimi. Z tak dużą ilością rodzeństwa nie miałam możliwości, by nawiązać bliższy kontakt z rodzicami, dlatego od kiedy pamiętam, skupiałam się głównie na tańcu i zabawie z rówieśnikami. Cóż, mieszkanie z ciotką miało swoje plusy. Rzadko bywała w domu i pozwalała na wiele, dając mi tym samym ogromny kredyt zaufania. Kiedy zaś była obecna, dogadywałyśmy się całkiem dobrze, od kiedy pamiętam była najbliższą mi osobą w rodzinie, przede wszystkim dlatego, że ona także uwielbiała tańczyć.

Kiedy weszliśmy do domu, zrobiłam herbatę i wsypałam trochę karmy dla rybek do akwarium, w którym pływało kilka sumików szklistych. Uważałam je za dość ciekawe zwierzątka, bo były całkiem przeźroczyste - tak, że było widać wszystkie ości. Później zabraliśmy z Erenem swoje kubki i weszliśmy do mojego pokoju.

Jedna ściana została pokryta fototapetą przedstawiającą bardzo klimatyczny krajobraz egzotycznej plaży - niebo zasnuwające się zmierzchem, lśniące cudowną gamą ciepłych kolorów, od przygaszonej żółci i elektryzującego oranżu przez ostry szkarłat aż do głębokiego, spokojnego fioletu, czyściutki, drobny piasek głaskany przez spokojne fale i palmy odbijające się od tła dramatyczną czernią. Pozostałe ściany zaś, miały neutralny, brązowy kolor. Wszystkie meble były z jednego kompletu - lakierowane na czarno drewno. Duże łóżko, na którym bez problemu mieściły się trzy osoby, a kiedy się postarano, nawet cztery, pokryte pomarańczową narzutą, niewielkie biurko, na którym stał laptop, przy nim stojąca lampa z również pomarańczowym abażurem, półka na książki, oraz szafa. Na jednej z brązowych ścian, wisiał duży plakat Pink Floyd, z naklejonym na twarzy Syda Baretta logiem Rolling Stonesów, tak, że wyglądało, jakby mężczyzna pokazywał język, pod nim zaś, na etażerce leżał adapter, a poniżej wielkie pudło z podobnym motywem co na fototapecie, zawierające płyty winylowe. Na podłodze leżał wielki, fioletowy, puchaty dywan. Na niewidocznych nitkach chwiały się białe ptaki z papieru zwisające z sufitu. Może nie był to typowy pokój nastolatki, ale nie nazwałabym go też niezwykłym.

Tak jak zawsze w takim przypadku, moja torba wylądowała rzucona przy biurku. Eren odłożył plecak, a potem puściłam muzykę z adapteru, dokładniej The Doors. Siedzieliśmy na dywanie w milczeniu, słuchając głosu Jima Morrisona i pijąc herbatę.

- Zapaliłabym, a ty? - odezwałam się w końcu, a mój przyjaciel skinął głową, zamyślony, co było do niego conajmniej niepodobne. Wzruszyłam ramionami, a potem wstałam ciężko i podeszłam do szafy. Ukryte za warstwą ubrań, czekało na mnie moje bongo. Następnie zwróciłam się w stronę szafki na książki i otworzyłam drewnianą szkatułkę kluczykiem, który wisiał na mojej szyi. Wyjęłam z niej zapalniczkę i złożoną we czworo ulotkę, a następnie podałam Erenowi bongo i otworzyłam okno, podczas gdy mój przyjaciel nalewał do naczynia wodę z butelki wyjętej ze swojego plecaka. Usiadłam obok niego na dywanie i rozwinęłam ulotkę. W środku leżały dwa gramy zielonego suszu. Eren nachylił się, by powąchać, i na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz zdziwienia, gdy poczuł świeży i słodki zapach truskawek. Uniósł brwi jeszcze wyżej.

- Przecież to pryskane jakieś, Arya, ja tego nie ruszam. - mruknął, zaniepokojony.

- Mhm, to dopy. Tańsze od czyściocha, ale masz taką bombę, że mała bania.

- Ile dałaś? - zapytał podejrzliwie. Wiedziałam, że zapach mu się podobał, perspektywa "bomby, że mała bania" również, lecz dalej czuł się nieco nieswojo. Gdyby zapalił, byłby to jego pierwszy raz z dopalaczami.

Wzruszyłam ramionami i zapaliliśmy.

Dym miał inny smak, choć przywodził nieco na myśl marihuanę. Był taki… nieopisany. Aby wiedzieć, jaki on jest, trzeba zapalić. Nie był tak gęsty jak w zwykłym temacie, a odprężenie przyszło już po kilku sekundach. Następne, wydawały się długie i rozedrgane, jak wszystko. Słyszałam szum samochodów za oknem. Był cykliczny i równie rozedrgany, jak czas. Wznosili się i opadał, tworząc dziwną muzykę. Poczułam mrowienie na całym ciele. Gdy oparłam rękę o swoje kolano, materia wydawała się przedziwnie miękka, tak, jakby moja ręka się w nim zatapiała.

- O kurwa. – powiedziałam na głos.

Trwało to całe eony, póki nie wstałam. Wszystko wydawało mi się jednocześnie stare i nowe. Czułam wieczność zalegającą w powietrzu. Wyczuwałam jej drobinki opuszkami palców, gdy chwiejnym krokiem podchodziłam do łóżka. Kręciło mi się w głowie i szumiało w uszach. Byłam zachwycona.

- Arya, ja pierdolę - odwróciłam się i spojrzałam na Erena. Dalej siedział na podłodze, dziwnie mały i nieporadny. Jego śniada zwykle twarz, stała się chorobliwie blada, a zielone oczy nieobecne, choć gdzieś w ich kącikach czaiła się powoli narastająca panika. Usta miał rozchylone.

Wydawało mi się, że tkwię zawieszona w tej drżącej cyklicznie przestrzeni już od paru godzin, lecz naprawdę minęło tylko kilka minut. Podeszłam do mojego przyjaciela i uklękłam obok niego, a szorstka, włochata faktura dywanu drażniła moją skórę przez materiał dżinsów.

- Coś nie tak? - zapytałam, łapiąc jego dłoń, zimną jak lód. Przez moment zadrżałam w zachwycie nad jej wygodnym kształtem i gładkością skóry.

Oddech Erena był niespokojny i urywany.

- To jest... za dużo. - szepnął, opierając swoje czoło o moje ramię. Drugą ręką pogłaskałam go po szorstkich, ciemnych włosach, badając każdy atom i wyczuwając palcami każdy malutki wszechświat w nim zawarty.

- Będziesz rzygać? - zapytałam. Mój własny głos wydawał mi się być obcy, oddalony o tysiące lat świetlnych. Wyczułam, jak Eren kiwa głową, dalej oparty o mój bark. Przytrzymałam jego ramiona, by nie upadł, a potem podniosłam się i pomogłam mu wstać.

Droga do toalety wydawała się być niesamowicie długa, jakbyśmy musieli przejść wiele kilometrów. Ściany naokoło falowały, podczas gdy mrowiło mnie całe ciało. Wszystko pulsowało, robiąc na mnie niesamowite wrażenie. Boże, dopalacze są najlepsze na świecie. No, może poza jedną rzeczą.

Trzymałam Erena za dżinsową kurtkę, gdy wymiotował, jednocześnie głaszcząc go po plecach i mrucząc pod nosem uspokajające słowa. Kiedy skończył, oparł się ciężko o wannę i zamknął oczy. Jego twarz straciła wszystkie kolory, wyglądała jak marmurowa rzeźba.

- Już lepiej? - zapytałam, siadając u jego boku. Chłopak pokiwał głową. Długie rzęsy rzucały fantazyjne cienie na jego policzkach, na które już powoli powracała dawna śniadość. Ze mnie haj też już powoli wyparowywał, bo dopki szybko uderzały, ale też ich działanie nie było zbyt długie.

- Słuchaj - szepnął Eren - Rozmawiałaś już z Mikasą?

Kurwa. Mikasa. To nie był dobry moment na pytanie o nią. Podejrzewam też, że żaden moment nie byłby odpowiedni.

Mikasa była przyjaciółką z dzieciństwa Erena, w której on od zawsze skrycie się podkochiwał, jednak wszystko wskazywało na to, że ona traktuje go wyłącznie jak brata. To znaczy... Uwielbiała go przytulać, troszczyła się o niego, opiekowała się nim, lecz nigdy nie łączyło ich nic więcej. Była niedostępna, dlatego Eren tak mocno jej pożądał. Cóż, było czego. Mikasa miała wspaniałe, silne ciało, gęste, czarne włosy, szare oczy bez dna i usta stworzone do całowania. Kiedy trafiliśmy do tej samej klasy w liceum, zaczęłam się kolegować z nią i z Erenem, dlatego teraz on pomyślał, że skoro obie jesteśmy dziewczynami, będzie mi łatwo nawiązać z nią kontakt i próbować jakoś otworzyć jej oczy na uczucia chłopaka jej względem, i przy okazji dowiedzieć się, co ona czuje do niego.

Prawda była taka, że poczyniłam w tym celu jakieś kroki - zrobiłam to, co zwykle robią nastolatki - umówiłam się z nią na picie. Cóż, nie skończyło się to zgodnie z planem i teraz, kurwa, byłam w kropce. Na Boga, nie chciałam mówić Erenowi, że Mikasa... hm, woli dziewczyny, bo to złamałoby jego serce. Dowiedziałam się tego na drodze zupełnie innych doświadczeń, niż zwyczajne pytanie i odpowiedź, dlatego jeszcze mniej chciałam powiedzieć mu prawdę. Próbowałam wyrzucić z myśli wspomnienie jej ust na swoich i pulsowania białych kul jej piersi, podczas gdy Eren wpatrywał się we mnie badawczo.

Ja pierdolę.

- Tak i nie. Rozmawiałam z nią, ale wszystko tak się potoczyło, że nie dałam rady powiedzieć wszystkiego, co zamierzałam. - odparłam, zrezygnowanym tonem - Ja na twoim miejscu już bym o niej zapomniała. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że ten związek jest niemożliwy.

Cóż, może nie powiedziałam do końca prawdy, ale też nie skłamałam. Eren ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

- Przykro mi, stary. - powiedziałam, obejmując go ramieniem i czując szalone poczucie winy. Nie wiedziałam, co powiedzieć, dlatego nie mówiłam nic. Było mi przykro, bo sama również traktowałam Erena jak brata. Czułam się jak kurwa. Zabawiałam się z jego ukochaną, a miałam robić zupełnie coś innego. Lecz co mogłam poradzić?

Jestem nimfomanką. Seks to jedyna rzecz, którą uwielbiam robić, poza tańczeniem. Wyzwala mnie, uzależnia, potęguje każdą myśl do rozmiarów nieskończonych, rozszczepiając duszę w miliony odrębnych wszechświatów. Cóż, po prostu jest aspektem mojego życia, bez którego nie potrafię istnieć. Jest mi w zasadzie obojętne, czy robię to z kobietą, czy mężczyzną, byleby ta osoba mnie pociągała. Eren o tym wiedział, ale znał tylko parę suchych faktów, dlatego nie traktował tego poważnie. Ot, hormony i tyle.

Dla mnie, to coś zupełnie innego, coś, czego nie potrafię nawet opisać - w zasadzie nigdy nie należałam do osób elokwentnych, ale w dalszym ciągu uważam, że seks nie wpisuje się w żaden harmonogram, jest czymś zbyt pierwotnym i intymnym, zbyt dzikim, aby pakować go w jakieś ramy, aby go ograniczać. Seks omija cenzurę i przeciska się między ustawami, jest źródłem i podstawą istnienia, a zarazem motorem je napędzającym. Jest wszędzie, wystarczy tylko wyłączyć filtry i chłonąć świat takim, jakim jest.

Nie mogłam nic zrobić, tylko siedzieć na podłodze łazienki z kretyńską miną i dłonią przylepioną do ramienia Erena, który po chwili wstał i wyszedł, zostawiając mnie w z nie mniej głupkowatym wyrazem twarzy. Kiedy tylko otrząsnęłam się, pospieszyłam za nim. Zastałam go u mnie w pokoju, sprzątał wszystko po naszym paleniu. Stałam tak w drzwiach, próbując wyczytać coś z jego twarzy, lecz bezskutecznie. To nie było do niego podobne, Eren zawsze był wulkanem emocji, a teraz, cóż, wyglądał, jakby został z nich całkowicie wyprany. Wydawał się być pusty i niewzruszony, jak trup.

- Eren - mruknęłam błagalnym tonem, czując się odpowiedzialna za jego stan - Odezwij się chociaż.

- Po prostu czuję się trochę skołowany, nie na co dzień dowiaduję się, że kilka moich najdłużej pielęgnowanych marzeń nie ma prawa się spełnić. - powiedział cicho, nie patrząc na mnie. Może to zabrzmi głupio i śmiesznie, ale to utwierdziło mnie w przekonaniu, że te kilka (o wiele za mało) słów, które wypowiedziałam w łazience naprawdę nim wstrząsnęło - Eren nigdy, przenigdy nie używał tak rozbudowanych zdań.

Westchnęłam głęboko, po czym zabrałam laptopa z biurka i usiadłam na łóżku. Po połączeniu się z siecią bezprzewodową, otworzyłam przeglądarkę i zalogowałam się na Facebooku. Po chwili spędzonej na lajkowaniu zdjęć i sprawdzaniu powiadomień, odezwałam się.

- Armin zaprosił mnie na wydarzenie. - rzekłam, nie dbając o to, że najprawdopodobniej Eren ma to gdzieś. - Robi urodziny z jakimś... - tu zmrużyłam oczy, nie mogąc przeczytać nazwiska - ...z jakimś Kirschteinem. To nie ten Koniu, o którym mi mówiłeś?

- Yhy. - dobiegło mnie suche potaknięcie ze strony mojego przyjaciela. Zerknęłam na niego kątem oka. Stał pod ścianą, nieobecny, z zaciśniętymi pięściami. Przez chwilę nienawidziłam siebie, za to, co zrobiłam, nienawidziłam jego, za to, że miałam takie wyrzuty sumienia i nienawidziłam Mikasy, bo go nie potrafiła pokochać tak, jak on tego pragnął. Szybko otrząsnęłam się z tego uczucia i poklepałam materac obok siebie.

- Nie stój tak jak jakaś ciota, klapnij sobie.

Patrząc na niego, szybko straciłam nadzieję, że to zrobi, lecz on mnie zaskoczył. Bez słowa, z twarzą nieruchomą jak głaz, wgramolił się na łóżko i półleżąc, oparł się głową o mój bark. Dotknięta nagłym uczuciem będącym mieszaniną ulgi, niedowierzania i czułości, objęłam go ramieniem. Starałam się włożyć w ten gest jak największą dawkę współczucia i ciepła. Był moim przyjacielem, toteż bardzo chciałam go wspierać i rozumieć, co jeszcze gorzej wpływało na moje postrzeganie samej siebie, jeszcze bardziej definiowało mnie jako dwulicową szmatę. Do diabła, Mikasa naprawdę była piękna, rozumiałam pociąg fizyczny, gdyż sama go odczuwałam, lecz wiele wskazywało na to, że Eren czuł coś więcej. Czuł do niej coś, czego ja nie rozumiałam, coś oddalonego ode mnie o całe parseki, lata świetlne, niezmierzone przestrzenie. Coś, czego istnienia nie przyjmowałam do wiadomości i ignorowałam je, tym samym zdradzając siebie i naszą przyjaźń.

Właśnie. Nasza przyjaźń. Nie trwała ona długo, raptem trochę ponad rok, ale należała do niewielkiego grona tych, które od razu łączą dwójkę ludzi w pierwszych kilku minutach znajomości, pomijając wszelkie podchody i wstępne uprzejmości, od razu rozkwitając surowym, męskim, sarkastycznym piętnem, który stempluje ich jako najlepszych kumpli. Eren potrzebował kogoś takiego jak ja. Byłam kimś pośrednim między Arminem i Mikasą - jego jedynymi dotychczasowymi przyjaciółmi, ale równocześnie, byłam też kimś zupełnie innym. To nie było tak, że zabrałam im Erena - zwykle spotykamy się razem, lub oni beze mnie, lecz najlepszy kontakt załapałam właśnie z nim. Dlatego wieczory w dniach, kiedy oboje mamy treningi należą tylko do naszej dwójki.

Brzmi to trochę sentymentalnie, głupio i - o zgrozo! - romantycznie, ale nic nie poradzę. W zasadzie, wszystko równoważy fakt, że w dalszym ciągu to po prostu przyjaźń. Racja, przyjaźń dziwna, nieopisana, do tej pory nie mieszcząca mi się w głowie, zbyt dojrzała i nieodpowiednia jak na nasz młody wiek i głupie pomysły.

Prawda jednak jest taka, że ja też potrzebowałam kogoś takiego jak Eren. W zasadzie nigdy nie miałam przyjaciół, tylko znajomych lub towarzyszy zabaw i (w późniejszym okresie) pierwszych nieśmiałych prób wkroczenia do zwariowanego świata tripów i melanży. Szybko przekonałam się, że wszyscy, którzy chcieli mieć ze mną więcej wspólnego niż tylko przelotne "cześć" gdzieś w czasoprzestrzeni, zawsze czegoś ode mnie wymagali, lub ubzdurali sobie, że będą mieli z tego jakieś korzyści. Kiedy już byłam wystarczająco duża, by choć częściowo ogarnąć ten temat, zrozumiałam, że wszystko sprowadzało się do seksu, a przynajmniej jego młodzieńczych namiastek, napędzanych przez szaleństwo naszej epoki - gdzie dzieci, które ledwo co odrosły od ziemi mają już spojrzenia starych ludzi. To prawda, bo ja uświadomiłam sobie swoją seksualność bardzo wcześnie, w stosunku do wszystkich standardów, z jakimi się spotkałam. Jak teraz nad tym pomyślę, to siedziało we mnie chyba od zawsze - częściowo wyzwalane tańcem i zwiększoną aktywnością ruchową, oraz przemożną chęcią do zabawy z chłopcami, bez jednoczesnego zatracania typowych "dziewczyńskich" cech. To mogło doprowadzić do tej dziwnej, magnetycznej aury, która mnie otaczała. Rówieśnicy lgnęli do mnie, byłam pierwszą dziecięcą miłością lwiej części z nich. W konkluzji, to nie wydaje się dziwne, że czułam się rozdarta. Z jednej strony, ciągnęło mnie do ludzi, do ich cielesności - zabijała mnie fascynacja, z drugiej zaś, czułam się zmęczona - szczególnie w burzliwym okresie bezpośrednio poprzedzającym pójście do szkoły średniej - ponieważ wszyscy chcieli ode mnie pocałunków, pierwszych szczeniackich związków, ba, nawet macania i pewnych, podstawowych rodzajów seksu (nikomu nie przyszło do głowy, że mam to już za sobą), lecz nikt nie chciał mnie, jako czegoś więcej niż tylko ciało, jako całej osoby.

No, a potem pojawił się Eren.

Obrazy spadają powoli jak ciche płatki śniegu. Przepływa przeze mnie przepiękny, błękitny potok wspomnień, dlatego zamieram, z jedną dłonią spoczywającą na ramieniu mojego przyjaciela, a z drugą zastygniętą na touchpadzie laptopa.

Przede wszystkim, byłam mu ogromnie wdzięczna. Eren był najprawdopodobniej jedynym zdrowym, potencjalnie heteroseksualnym nastolatkiem płci męskiej, który nie odczuwał do mnie najmniejszego pociągu fizycznego. Dla sprostowania: to nie tak, że nie potrafi docenić mojej urody, ale podejrzewam, że on jest po prostu "Mikaso-seksualny", co w pewnym sensie wyklucza go, jako przedstawiciela hetero. Dobra, po prostu to pominę, bo wydaje się wystarczająco zagmatwane, nawet kiedy o tym myślę.

Ogólnie, seksualność w naszej przyjaźni to trochę skomplikowany, niejednoznaczny temat, co w tym przypadku jest dużym plusem - odskocznią od mojego drugiego życia, które w ostatecznym rozrachunku zawsze sprowadza się tylko do jednego. O ile sobie dobrze przypominam, kiedyś próbowaliśmy z Erenem robić to sobie nawzajem ręką, zjarani niemal do nieprzytomności, ale to nie zdało egzaminu i cały temat poszedł do zakładki oznaczonej napisem "nigdy więcej". Nie jestem jednak pewna, bo równie dobrze, mógła być to jakaś wyjątkowo dziwna wariacja umysłu pogrążonego w narkotykowym transie.

Cóż, jedno wiedziałam na sto procent: czuliśmy się nieskończenie lepiej, leżąc nadzy na łóżku, spleceni ramionami i nogami, zatopieni w mniej lub bardziej ambitnej rozmowie, niż czulibyśmy się, uprawiając ze sobą seks.

Właśnie to było i jest dla mnie najdziwniejszą, najbardziej niepokojącą, ale też najpiękniejszą i najbardziej dojrzałą częścią naszej przyjaźni - ta łatwość, z jaką obnażaliśmy się sobie nawzajem zarówno w sensie duchowym, jak i cielesnym, mówiliśmy sobie wszystko - nawet jeśli druga osoba do końca nie rozumiała większości procesów myślowych, pokazywaliśmy sobie każdą bliznę i niedoskonałość - z nieskończoną ufnością i bez cienia wstydu, bo byliśmy całkowicie wolni od osądów i krzywych spojrzeń, ja akceptowałam Erena, a on mnie, nawet jeśli sami dla siebie byliśmy bardziej surowi - ale to wszystko oczywiście w przerwach między potężnymi dawkami kąśliwej ironii, którą, jak na najlepszych przyjaciół przystało, regularnie się obdarzaliśmy.

No, i to było najbardziej chujowe i rozdzierało moje sumienie na strzępy. Mówiliśmy sobie wszystko - aż do tej pory. Nie potrafiłabym mu się przyznać do tego, co robiłam z Mikasą, prędzej zjadłabym własne buty. Wiem, że ona nic by mu o tym nie powiedziała, więc nie ryzykowałam wyjścia całej sprawy na jaw, lecz narażałam się na coś znacznie gorszego - było szalenie prawdopodobne, że prędzej czy później wyrzuty sumienia mnie zniszczą, i bardzo możliwe że w dosłownym tego słowa znaczeniu.

Postanowiłam teraz o tym nie myśleć, żeby Eren niczego nie zauważył. Pewnie i tak był zaprzątnięty własnymi problemami, ale wolałam nie ryzykować. Wolałam uciekać od odpowiedzialności, jak zwyczajny tchórz.

- A właściwie, dlaczego nazywacie go Koniem? - zapytałam, rozpaczliwie poszukując jakiegoś tematu.

- Zobacz jak on wygląda, a zrozumiesz. - odparł mój przyjaciel. Weszłam na profil Kirschteina i kliknęłam na miniaturkę zdjęcia.

Chłopak z klasy Armina miał pociągłą twarz o kanciastych rysach, wyraźnie zarysowany nos i przenikliwe piwne oczy patrzące spod ciemnych, prostych brwi, które nadawały jego twarzy nieco ponury wygląd. Jego krótkie włosy były brązowe, lecz tylko do linii uszu. Powyżej, były rozjaśnione o kilka odcieni, tak, że ich kolor zaliczał się już do blondu. Uniosłam brwi. Koleś nie był brzydki, ale ewidentnie kojarzył się z koniem. Parsknęłam śmiechem.

- Najbardziej trafiona ksywka ever. - obwieściłam. Wszystko było dobre, byleby odwrócić uwagę od myśli, które miały niewątpliwie destrukcyjne działanie na moje i tak już nadszarpnięte zdrowie psychiczne.

- Nie znoszę gnoja, ale jestem zmuszony go tolerować, bo Armin go lubi. - rzekł Eren z namaszczeniem, tonem, który skojarzył mi się z duchownym głoszącym prawdy wiary z ambony.

- Czemu go nie znosisz? - skonsternowana, uniosłam brew.

- Rwał do Mikasy. - odparł ten szorstko, uciąwszy rozmowę w dość niezręczny sposób.

Kurwa mać. Zwilżyłam językiem wyschnięte na wiór wargi. Miałam ochotę sama sobie rozdrapać twarz i zanurzyć ją w kałuży kwasu.

- Myślisz, że powinnam tam iść? Na te ich urodziny. Przydałoby się, tylko ze względu na Armina.

Eren westchnął i poruszył się, zapadając się głębiej w moich objęciach.

- Tak, też tam pójdę. Kirschtein nie gra tu żadnej roli. Znam Armina od dziecka, nie mogę mu tego zrobić. Zresztą, Mikasa również tam będzie.

Zaczynałam już mieć powoli dość tematu Mikasy, który był dla mnie więcej niż problematyczny, ale zdusiłam to w sobie. Należało mi się, do diabła.

- Jestem pewna, że Armin by zrozumiał, gdybyś nie przyszedł. - szepnęłam, podczas gdy kreśliłam kursorem kwadraty na pulpicie komputera, po uprzednim zminimalizowaniu okna przeglądarki. Wyczułam, jak Eren smętnie kiwa głową.

- Wiem, to jest swój chłop, wszystko rozumie, ale wolałbym mu tego nie robić. Czułbym się jeszcze gorzej sam ze sobą.

Armin Arlert był najmądrzejszą osobą jaką znałam, idealnym zwieńczeniem tego nieprawdopodobnego trio, jakie tworzył ze ześwirowanym Erenem i milczącą, nieprzystępną pięknością, którą była Mikasa. Niski, nieśmiały blondyn o ogromnych, rozbieganych oczach w kolorze elektryzująco niebieskim, sprawiający niekiedy wrażenie lekko zastraszonego zawsze zbierał najlepsze oceny we wszystkich możliwych testach i kartkówkach z przedmiotów ścisłych, a nierzadko też humanistycznych. Mimo swojego niepozornego wyglądu typowego chłopca do bicia, miał ogromne serce wypełnione po brzegi współczuciem i chęcią pomocy dla wszystkich organizmów żywych w potrzebie, od zagubionego kotka po najbardziej gburowatego osiłka z trudnością do zapamiętania najprostszych wzorów matematycznych. Był wolontariuszem, zbierającym w wolnym czasie datki na zakup sprzętu weterynaryjnego, dawał kmiotom darmowe korepetycje i był ogólnie wzorem do naśladownictwa - aż rzygać się chciało. Ponadto, Armin wykazywał się też niemałą wiedzą o psychologii ludzkiej, nic nie trzeba było mu powtarzać dwukrotnie, oraz rozumiał problemy wszystkich (którym przyszło na myśl się mu wygadać) często lepiej niż oni sami - słowem, idealny powiernik, kumpel i mentor w sprawach życia. Te wszystkie zalety, którymi dysponował i żonglował wedle swej woli były oczywiście zrównoważone przez wszelakiego rodzaju przywary, jak chociażby niemożność wykonania nawet najłatwiejszych ćwiczeń fizycznych, chorowitość i totalna niezdarność, która uwidaczniała się w niemal każdej czynności, za jaką się brał. Szczerze mówiąc, nie dałabym mu do potrzymania nawet kubka z kawą - z tego powodu, jak mniemam, co roku odrzucano jego kandydaturę na przewodniczącego jego klasy. Poza tym - lubiłam go, na Boga, naprawdę go lubiłam, ale tego nie sposób było nie zauważyć - miał fryzurę kropka w kropkę identyczną, jak kreskówkowy He-man. Sam lubił powtarzać, że Brian Jones, zmarły gitarzysta Rolling Stonesów i geniusz muzyczny również miał taką, ale nawet mi, fance Stonesów, jego włosy kojarzyły się głównie z He-manem. Cóż, Armin miał poniekąd rację, ale kto do jasnej anielki robi sobie fryzurę jak koleś, który nie żyje od 45 lat, a potem ma nadzieję, że ktoś go z nim skojarzy? Dobra, rozumiem, jakby się czesał na Alberta Einsteina czy Adolfa Hitlera - oni wprawdzie też byli ludźmi, którzy umarli dawno temu, ale ich chociaż ktoś rozpoznaje. Ale nie, on musiał mieć fryzurę jak Brian-pieprzony-Jones!

W każdym razie, nie dało się go nie lubić - i dlatego byłoby mi głupio, gdybym nie pojawiła się na jego urodzinach, na które mnie przecież zaprosił. Bo nie pojawiłabym się, gdyby Eren postanowił jednak nie przyjść, bo szmata czy nie - potrafiłam być z nim solidarna.

Cóż, zastanawiałam się, czemu Armin nie zaprosił mnie w szkole, albo nie zadzwonił. Przecież znaliśmy się dość dobrze, kurde, na tyle dobrze, że powinien wręczyć mi złote zaproszenie napisane przez XIX-wiecznego pisarza! Dobra, tutaj już żartowałam, ale i tak poczułam się trochę dotknięta. Postanowiłam wytknąć mu to, jak tylko pojawię się nazajutrz na tej jego imprezie.

Tymczasem, niebo za oknem zaczęło ciemnieć, a szmer samochodów się nasilił.

- Niedługo wróci ciotka. - oznajmiłam - Chcesz poczekać ze mną na nią i zostać na obiedzie?

Eren westchnął i pokręcił głową.

- Nie, nie jestem głodny - powiedział - ale zjem coś w domu, a potem pójdę porzucać do kosza - dodał, widząc moje spojrzenie pod tytułem "musisz-coś-jeść-nie-jesteś-transformersem-tylko-człowiekiem".

- Przecież miałeś dzisiaj trening. - uniosłam brew.

- Ale tego nigdy za wiele. - odparł mój przyjaciel dziarskim tonem, po czym wstał i przeciągnął się, a w jego oczach zapłonął znajomy błysk. W tej chwili znów przypominał starego, dobrego Erena i udawał czy nie - poczułam ulgę.

Czas między pożegnaniem z Erenem a przyjściem ciotki wypełniłam sobie oglądając stare recenzje Nostalgia Critica na youtube. Moja opiekunka przyniosła ze sobą dania na wynos z restauracji znajdującej się nieopodal biura, w którym pracowała jako sekretarka dyrektora finansowego. Podczas posiłku, zadawała standardowe pytania, jakie mam plany na nadchodzący weekend, czy odrobiłam już lekcje, jak ciężki był mój dzisiejszy trening, a także co tam u Erena. Opowiedziałam jej o jutrzejszych urodzinach Armina, zaproponowała, że mnie podwiezie, gdyż będzie jechała do kina, w którym umówiła się z przyjaciółką, ale odmówiłam. Po skończonym późnym obiedzie, zmyłam naczynia, a ciotka poszła oglądać telewizję. Wiedziałam, że brakowało jej ożywionych rozmów, które z nią prowadziłam, gdy byłam młodsza, a także chciałaby spędzać ze mną więcej czasu, ale mimo wszelkiej sympatii, jaką do niej czułam i tego, że obie uwielbiałyśmy tańczyć, wiedziałam, że ona nie należy do mojej bajki, nie płonie w niej ten sam ogień. Unikałam bliższego kontaktu z nią dla jej dobra, jak podpowiadała mi moja pokrętna filozofia. Chciałam oszczędzić jej rozczarowań i przekonania, że nie jestem ani w malutkim ułamku osobą, za jaką mnie uważała. Tak było bezpieczniej.

Kiedy wróciłam do mojego pokoju, przeczytałam jeszcze raz poprzedni temat z historii, a potem zabrałam się za książkę, którą wcześniej czytałam, zbiór różnych opowiadań grozy, naszpikowany zjawiskami paranormalnymi, demonami i wszystkimi tymi pierdółkami, które przerażają i podnoszą ciśnienie u czytelnika. Przeczytałam ostatnie opowiadanie, które przedstawiało historię kilku polskich archeologów i antropologów, którzy natrafili na szczątki wczesnośredniowiecznej wioski przy wzgórzu powszechnie uważanym za przeklęte. Poszukiwali oni urn twarzowych, rzadkich przedmiotów, w których przechowywane były prochy zmarłych - tylko ten jeden lud żyjący na tych konkretnych rejonach takich używał, dlatego gdyby się udało, byłyby to dla nich bardzo udane wykopaliska. Dowiedziałam się dzięki temu opowiadaniu dużo o pracy archeologów, zauważyłam, że to tak naprawdę żmudne i wysoce pracochłonne zajęcie. Może i to nie trafiało specjalnie w krąg moich zainteresowań, ale styl narracyjny był tak ciekawy, że lektura okazała się naprawdę zajmująca, choć opowiadanie było trochę za długie jak na moje standardy. Kiedy skończyłam, okazało się, że jest bardzo późno, więc postanowiłam szykować się powoli do spania, bo następny dzień miał być piątkiem - jednocześnie ukochanym i znienawidzonym, w którym zaczynałam lekcje o pogańskiej godzinie, jaką była siódma trzydzieści, ale za to moim ulubionym przedmiotem - historią.

Może i historia nie była ciekawa jako taka, bo to temat bardzo obszerny i obfituje zarówno w wydarzenia godne zapamiętania i niosące jakiś morał, jak i pierdoły w ogóle nie warte mojej uwagi, ale mi to nie przeszkadzało. Wszystko rekompensował nauczyciel, a cóż to był za człowiek! Facet kochał swój zawód i kochał historię, wszystko opowiadał jak pieprzony film akcji i nawet jeśli powtarzał jakąś lekcję już któryś raz z rzędu, w jego oczach błyszczał żar, a jego głos tchnął na powrót życie w wymarłe i zamierzchłe czasy, w duchy przeszłości. Historia była jego życiem, jego miłością i jedynym celem - walczył z wiatrakami, ożywiał na powrót wszystko, co martwe, dążył do przeszłości - a ona przecież przeminęła. O tak, ten człowiek wiedział, co to czas. Jego obsesja na tym punkcie przypominała moją obsesję na temat seksu.

Nasza sala historyczna wyglądała jak jedno wielkie, pierdolone muzeum. Na ścianach wisiały autentyczne kolczugi i parę zardzewiałych średniowiecznych broni, zdjęcia, plakaty propagandowe z czasów II Wojny Światowej, oprawione w ramki ordery, pod ścianami stały manekiny odziane w mundury z różnych okresów, półki były zawalone starymi szpargałami - maszyna do pisania, staroświeckie narzędzia, książki zżółkłe ze starości i rozsypujące się w niewprawnych dłoniach, ukryte za zakurzonymi szybami kamienie z Świątyni Salomona - wszystko to, co mój ześwirowany nauczyciel zebrał i przechowywał przez odyseję swojego życia. Podejrzewam, że w domu miał tego więcej, ale fakt, że zdecydował się przynieść tak wiele rzeczy do szkoły i przechowywać je tu i pokazywać nam, uczniom, opowiadać o nich, dzielić się ich specyficzną magią, nadawało mu według mnie niemal mistycznej chwały, jak jakiemuś świętemu z biblii, który wziął na swoje barki zadanie wyedukowania takich szympansów - jakimi, nie ukrywając, byliśmy.

Facet nie był nawet stary, miał maksymalnie może trzydzieści pięć lat i był - o Wielka Bogini, miej mnie w opiece - najprzystojniejszym, najbardziej zapierającym dech w piersiach nauczycielem, jakiego kiedykolwiek moje biedne oczy widziały. O tak, pan Erwin Smith był wprost boski i gdyby nie to, w życiu bym nie doceniła sposobu, w jaki prowadził lekcje, ba, nie zainteresowałabym się historią. Mężczyzna wyglądał jak stereotypowy idealny żołnierz, pewnie rekompensował sobie w ten sposób to, że nie żyje w czasach II Wojny Światowej. Nawet czesał się jak jakiś pieprzony kapitan wojsk lotniczych z serialu wojennego, a trzeba wspomnieć, że miał przepiękne blond włosy, poprzetykane na skroniach nitkami siwizny.

Miał szerokie barki i muskularne ramiona wprost stworzone do trzymania karabinu, mierzył jakoś niecałe metr dziewięćdziesiąt wzrostu, lecz dzięki wyprostowanej postawie, dumnie uniesionej głowie i tym ogniu, który płonął w jego spojrzeniu, wydawał się być o wiele wyższy, istny pieprzony kolos. Pominąwszy apetyczne, umięśnione ciało sportowca, najlepsza była jego twarz. Rany boskie! Pociągła, kanciasta, o wysokich kościach policzkowych pięknie rysujących się pod skórą, i ustach, które niemal każda z eksplodujących hormonami uczennic chciałaby całować do utraty tchu. Jego stalowo-błękitne oczy ciskały pioruny spod długich, złotych rzęs, a jeszcze lepszego efektu dodawały groźnie ściągnięte, wyraźnie zarysowane ciemne brwi. Nie chcę nawet liczyć ile razy masturbowałam się, przywołując w pamięci tylko jego twarz. Gdybym była jeszcze mniej rozsądna, próbowałabym wszystkich kobiecych sił i tajemnych sztuczek, tylko po to żeby zaciągnąć mojego nauczyciela do łóżka. To był właśnie tego rodzaju mężczyzna.

Poza pasją widoczną w jego sposobie prowadzenia zajęć i wyglądem ewidentnie robiącym wrażenie, profesor Smith był też jednym z najzabawniejszych nauczycieli pod słońcem. Surowy, sarkastyczny, zawsze miał nieco kontrowersyjne poglądy, traktował uczniów tylko na dwa sposoby: albo jak niedorozwojów, albo jak równych sobie, prawie że kumpli, które to traktowanie było zarezerwowane dla naprawdę wąskiej grupy odbiorczej - ludzi, których historia zainteresowała i którzy wyrażali chęć do zgłębiania jej tajemnic. Ja zaliczałam się do tych drugich, pomimo faktu, że wolałabym raczej zgłębiać tajemnice profesorowego ciała. Ponadto, rzucał żarcikami pełnymi ciętego humoru, używał niewybrednych wyrażeń ("...ale się przeliczył, bo Ruscy dostali potem hardo w dupę pod Warszawą.") i wielcy Aniołowie! Jak on prowokował! Doskonale wiedział, że jest obiektem westchnień niemal całej żeńskiej części grona uczniowskiego (i, warto dodać ciała pedagogicznego) ale co więcej, potrafił świetnie to wykorzystywać, wysyłając uśmiechy i puszczając oczka do co ładniejszych i inteligentniejszych uczennic, prosząc je w trakcie lekcji o zrobienie kawy czy herbaty ("Sobie też zrób, złotko.") lub przyszycie odprutego guzika do nowego okazu w bogatej kolekcji mundurów. Z takim powodzeniem u płci pięknej, miał w szkole jak w raju. Eren kiedyś skomentował to, mówiąc że "wszystkie wchodzą mu w dupsko bez wazeliny". Czy miał rację? Potencjalnie tak, i nawet się nie wstydziłam, że byłam jedną z nich.

Zachęcona perspektywą kolejnej ultraciekawej lekcji z profesorem Smithem, wykąpałam się, spakowałam się do szkoły w mój czarny plecak ozdobiony nadrukiem przedstawiającym ludzkie kości żeber, a potem wskoczyłam do łóżka, przygotowana na słodki, długi sen...

...który do kurwy nędzy za cholerę nie chciał nadejść.

Przez nie wiadomo jak długi czas próbowałam wszystkiego - liczenia baranków, potem skaczących koników (wszystkie z wielkimi pytongami w stanie przerażającej końskiej erekcji), skaczących Erenów, aż wreszcie ten z numerem sześćdziesiątym trzecim wypierdolił się przy próbie dostania się na drugą stronę płotka, a ja stwierdziłam że to nie ma najmniejszego sensu. Wstałam z łóżka, po czym zrobiłam szybkie pięćdziesiąt brzuszków. Kiedy zdyszana opadłam na materac, odkryłam, że poza potem na skroniach nie osiągnęłam nic co przybliżyłoby mnie do celu. Tak więc zaklęłam szpetnie, a następnie poszłam do kuchni, żeby zaparzyć sobie melisy. Po wypiciu uspokajającej herbatki, znów położyłam się na łóżku.

I, wierzcie czy nie, w dalszym ciągu nie mogłam zasnąć.

Zrezygnowana, podeszłam pod drzwi sypialni ciotki, aby sprawdzić, czy śpi. Dobiegł mnie odgłos jej miarowego oddechu, toteż westchnęłam i podążyłam do toalety. Wzięłam kolejną gorącą kąpiel, tym razem z wonnymi olejkami, świecami, peelingiem złuszczającym i wszystkimi innymi pierdołami tego typu. Wyszorowana do połysku, cała różowa, miękka i pachnąca, ubrałam na piżamę wełnianą koszulę i otworzyłam okno w moim pokoju. Pomieszczenie zalało się falą ostrego, nocnego chłodu, przesyconego śpiewem cykad i zapachem ogromnego miasta rozpościerającego się wokół, miasta, które nigdy nie zasypia.

Otworzyłam moją szkatułkę, wyjęłam bongo i znów zapaliłam. O ile to możliwe, haj nadszedł jeszcze szybciej niż uprzednio. Zanim uświadomiłam sobie, co właściwie robię, już siedziałam na parapecie, pośród drżącej nocy, której tajemnice przepływały mi między palcami niczym wonny dym. Niebo było przepiękne - wyglądało, jakby zakochany jubiler przyszył do czarnego materiału wszystkie diamenty świata. Nagle uderzył mnie ogrom świata, ogrom miasta, którego wieżowce majaczyły nad koronami parkowych drzew, ogrom Wszechświata, nieskończoności, seksu, łzy... i mojej samotności. Zeskoczyłam z parapetu, zamknęłam za sobą okno, muskając palcami gładką taflę szkła, zachwycając się nad jej pięknem i prostotą. Położyłam się do łóżka z ulgą, niczym statek wracający po długim rejsie do bezpiecznej przystani.

Leżałam na nim, nie potrafiąc znaleźć sobie pozycji, która sprowadziłaby oczekiwany sen. Miasto wrzało wokół mnie. Wielka metropolia kipi wyziewami swojego imperialnego schyłku. Wozy policyjne wyją, karetki mkną ulicami, klapy kubłów na śmieci stukają hałaśliwie, butelki rozbijają się, z przenośnych radiomagnetofonów bez przerwy lecą piosenki o burzy hormonów, _crescendo_ testosteronu poszukującego estrogenu, i estrogenu poszukującego testosteronu - puls wszechświata.

Każdy kogoś ma, a ja jestem sama. Wszyscy wciskają się w siebie lędźwiami, biodrami, a ja jestem samiuteńka.

* * *

><p><strong>Dziękuję za przeczytanie, zapraszam do relacjonowania swoich przeżyć w okienku o tu na dole i czekajcie na następną część, potworki c:<strong>


End file.
